Secret Embrace
by xXxSWEXYxXxDANIxXx
Summary: Ryuu's boyfriend comes home late everynight, one night he finally gets tired of it and leaves him, he finds someone else whose nicer, but what if yuki wants him back? what will he do? how does this affect his friends relationships? YAOI! seriously!
1. Leaving

Im sort of new to this site ^^; so if i messed up with the category will you tell me what it shouldve been under? cause i be really conpuzzled O_O'  
also, Secret Embrace is Yaoi, Boy Love, Homosexual and whatever else people wanna call it. There will eventually be smut, maybe, lol idk, there might. But i hope ya'll like it~ and there'll be more parts to come after this~ unless ya'll really dont like my story lol

anyways~~~~! enjoy reading!!!

* * *

It was 1:30 in the morning, not a soul in sight. The city was looking like a ghost town on a moonless summer night. A storm was moving in, and a fox boy was headed back from where he shouldn't have been. The rain poured on him as he walked down the empty street, headed for the house down the street. He could see the lights burning in the house, and knew that Ryuu knew he was gone. Yuki sighed softly, hoping Ryuu didn't know where he went to. It took the fox boy 15 minutes to get to his house. He stood in front of the door and just stared at the doorknob, wondering if he really should risk coming back. The moment he reached out to open the door, it swung open. A green haired neko was staring at the kitsune with red puffy eyes. Ryuu reached out and pulled Yuki into a hug, crying in his shirt. Yuki let out a shaky breath, and hugged his kitten closer to him. He kissed him on the top of his head and carried him inside, and sat on the couch with Ryuu in his arms.

"I was worried something happened to you," mumbled Ryuu as he snuggled his face in Yuki's jacket.

"Sorry kiwi, the show lasted longer than normal, and the band and I went out to get something to eat," replied Yuki.

"Oh, okay. I was really worried," whispered Ryuu as he slowly closed his eyes. Yuki sighed in relief knowing that he wasn't caught by Ryuu. He stared at the green haired kitten who was falling asleep In the fox's arms. Yuki smirked some, grabbed Ryuu's chin, and pulled him into a kiss. Ryuu's eyes shot open for a second before closing again and pulling Yuki closer to him. This made the red haired fox grin in success and pushed his kitten on his back and got on top of him. Ryuu gasped, and Yuki took advantage of him having his mouth opened and slipped his tongue in Ryuu's mouth. He felt all around the kitten's mouth, licking the roof of it and rubbing his tongue on Ryuu's who wrapped his arms around Yuki. Yuki turned his head sideways to explore every inch of Ryuu's mouth. As they parted they panted slightly for the lack of air. Yuki took off his wet jacket and was about to give Ryuu another kiss when he felt a hand hold him back.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Yuki somewhat annoyed that Ryuu was stopping their fun.

"Y-you asshole" muttered Ryuu as he threw Yuki off of him onto the floor and got up. He started crying again and began shaking.

"What the hell Ryuu!"

"Y-y-you where with someone else. I can smell them on your shirt"  
Yuki sat on the ground and looked to the side. _'Damn, he found out. And here I thought I was in the clear'_ he thought to himself. Ryuu just kept staring at Yuki who finally got up. He smiled softly and placed a hand on Ryuu's cheek. "Baby, you know that I wouldn't do that to you. I love you, and you're the only one I want." reassured Yuki. Ryuu looked down at his feet and began sobbing. When Yuki took a step towards him Ryuu punched him in the face.  
"You fucking liar! I'm sick and tired of this shit! You tell me you love me and that I'm the only one you want, but every night you come home late and I find someone else's scent on you. I just ignored it all the time cause you kept saying you loved me, but." Ryuu stopped and looked up at Yuki. His face was wet and flushed from crying. Ryuu swallowed some and continued: "But, I'm tired of all this. You don't really love me because if you did you wouldn't do this. Plus, I know for a fact that there is someone else that says they love me but they actually mean it unlike you. And I never even gave him a chance cause I was with you" He balled his hands up in a fist and turned around and walked out of the house. Yuki sat on the floor, holding his head in his hands as he thought about all the things Ryuu said. 'How could I let this happen? Why did I even do it? I really do love him, but I love Kalub too. What am I gonna do?' Yuki laid on the floor and thought this over. He did have more happy moments with Ryuu than Kalub, but Kalub had more in common with him than Ryuu. Who would he choose?

Meanwhile, the green haired neko was walking down the street, through the wind and rain. A mixture of rain and tears rolled down the boy's face. He could feel his heart breaking. His car ears drooped and his tail was lowered dramatically. Ryuu stopped walking and looked up at the sky; his hood fell off making his hair get wet. _'Why didn't i do anything about what Yuki was doing before I fell for him? Why does it have to hurt so damn much without him? I loved him, and I actually believed that he felt the same. Maybe it was because I desperately wanted someone to love me back.' _Ryuu fell to his knees and rubbed his eyes. They were burning from all of this crying he was doing. All he wanted to do right now was lay down and drink some cream. Ryuu sniffled some and finally got back up on his feet and walked down the street once more. After 20 minutes of walking, Ryuu finally made it to the place where his brothers were staying. The neko wiped his eyes and knocked on the door hoping for an answer. His ears perked up when he heard footsteps and the door unlocking. The person who opened the door was the owner of the house, Kyo Mizaki. Ryuu blushed some at the brown haired fox who was looking rather irritated.

"Ryuu, what the hell do you want? Its 2 in the morning. Cant this wait until people are actually awake?" questioned Kyo in his annoyed tone. Every time Kyo used this tone it always made Ryuu blush, for he thought It was hot and made Kyo sound as hot as he looked. Ryuu swallowed nervously and looked up at Kyo with big eyes. "Kyo, um I left Yuki, ands I need a place to stay."  
Kyo stared at Ryuu for a moment, before reaching out to the kitten who flinched thinking he was gonna get hit. Kyo laughed some and rubbed Ryuu's head lovingly. "Yeah you can, now get your ass inside before you catch something and having to make me take care of you." He laughed and let Ryuu in, taking him to the bathroom and handed him towels to start drying off, while he looked for some clothes he could borrow. The moment Kyo walked out of the bathroom, Ryuu giggled and blushed madly, hiding his face in the towel. He couldn't believe that Kyo was helping him; it was almost like a small dream come true.

The brown fox walked back to the bathroom, but didn't go in. He watched Ryuu giggle and hide in the towels. He smiled softly, just wanting to go in there and hug the kitten to death, but he resisted that urge and walked in. "here ya go, Kitten, now, I expect you to give me these clothes back. I don't want you to be like my brother and steal your crushes stuff and sleep with it."  
That comment made Ryuu's face glow bright red. Kyo laughed as he left the kitty to change clothes. After a few minutes Ryuu emerged from the bathroom, carrying his soaked clothes in his arms and looking for a place to put them. Kyo took them from Ryuu and threw them in the dryer. He looked at Ryuu who was following him around.  
"What's wrong Kitten? Why are you following me around?" Kyo asked with a slight smile; he actually really liked Ryuu following him around. Ryuu blushed at the nickname Kyo already gave him.

"Um, where am I gonna sleep? Someone is already passed out on the couch." Ryuu asked as he pointed to the two boys sleeping in each others arms. Kyo walked over and looked to see who it was. He smiled and mumbled 'figures' when he saw it was Taze and Ardhen snuggled up together.  
"Well, I guess you're gonna have to put up with sleeping with me for the rest of the night." Kyo smirked, walked closer to Ryuu, grabbed his chin, and pulled his face close to his so It was only an inch apart. "And just to warn ya, I'm a big cuddlier when I know there's a cute kitten in my bed with me"  
Ryuu's face went as red as it could get and Kyo walked to his room laughing. The neko followed him closely even though he was still embarrassed.

Kyo's room fit him perfectly; one wall was painted black while the rest were white. He had a black and red striped rug in the middle of his floor. There were tons of posters on his wall, one of a phoenix, one of a dragon, two of the Joker from the movie Dark Knight, one of Sweeney Todd, and one of the Nightmare before Christmas. There were a few clothes on the floor, and tons of random stuff on top of his dresser. And his bed was a black silk comforter, and red sheets that looked like it had been dunked in bleach in some places. Kyo stopped a foot away from his bed and looked at the curious kitty who was stopped at the door and looking around.

"Hey Kitten, come in, and shut the door behind ya. My brother gets up early and I don't wanna hear him." He laughed and waited for Ryuu to shut the door and walk over to his bed, somewhat nervously.

"Why you all nervous? It's not like we're gonna have sex or anything, not that I'd mind" Kyo grinned, but it quickly disappeared when Ryuu smacked him across the face and muttered something. Kyo rubbed his face and laughed "heh, no sense of humor I see. Now get your little ass in the bed, I don't like sleeping next to the wall, because it makes me feel closed up."  
Ryuu grumbled some and got in the bed, letting out a content noise at how comfy and warm Kyo's bed is. The bed creaked a bit when Kyo laid down and got settled in. He was really tempted to turn over and pull the boy close and sleep with him in his arms, but he decided against it. The fox and cat both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.


	2. Morning Routines

Warning: this story is Yaoi, and has some smut in it lol.

These are all my characters~! I hope ya'll like it. Oh! And I'm starting high school, and I have A LOT of hard classes, like an Ap history class, an chemistry honors, 2 math classes, 1 college class, and other classes. So im gonna be rather busy, but I'll try my best to update this story as quickly as possible.

Last time:

_Ryuu grumbled some and got in the bed, letting out a content noise at how comfy and warm Kyo's bed is. The bed creaked a bit when Kyo laid down and got settled in. He was really tempted to turn over and pull the boy close and sleep with him in his arms, but he decided against it. The fox and cat both fell asleep in a matter of minutes._

A few hours later, a rather short brown headed fox happily skipped through the hall to his brother's bedroom. It was normal to see Theo as happy as can be in the mornings, as a matter of fact he was happy about 24/7. He opened his brother's door and hid behind it just in case something got thrown at him. "Brother? You up?" He peeked in and noticed his brother flipped on his side and it seemed like he was holding on to something. Theo grinned deviously and snuck inside to his brother's bed. He poked his brother's shoulder repeatedly until Kyo smacked him away.  
"Oh good, you're awake. I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving to go hang out with Alex" Theo looked over at what his brother was clinging to and noticed it was one of the Cassidy brothers, Ryuu. He tilted his head in confusion and stared at his still half asleep brother. "Brother, why are you sleeping with cousin Yuki's boyfriend? He ain't gonna be too happy about it."  
Kyo looked at the sleeping kitty next to him, and grumbled slightly at being woken up from his awesome dream. Kyo glared at his little brother "hey, just get out of here, I'm tired as hell, I got woken up around 2 in the morning because Ryuu left Yuki. Now shoo and let me sleep, I told you tons of times to just leave a note instead of waking me up."  
Theo giggled and patted his brother's bed head. "But, it's so much fun getting you mad in the mornings. Anyways~ ta-ta~!" He giggled and ran off. Kyo growled and laid back down next to Ryuu and fell asleep.

xXxXxXx

Theo walked down the street completely spaced out, for his mind was thinking about why Ryuu would've left his cousin. He thought Yuki and Ryuu really loved each other, well it seemed like they did. The fox sighed softly and scratched his ear, showing that he was rather confused about something. He looked like he was in a daze; he walked through puddles without a care if he got wet or not. Ryuu leaving Yuki was getting him to think about why he really was with Alex. He hated being with Alex, for many reasons. The main reason made everyone wonder how Theo could even be a foot near the guy. Theo sighed once more and rubbed his head; he needed to start thinking about something else, so Alex won't question him when he sees him. He tilted his head slightly when he saw a faint hopscotch outline. He giggled some as he began playing on it. When he got to the last block he bumped into something hard. He almost fell backwards when an arm shot out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back into standing position. Theo looked at the hand on his arm, and then looked at the person connected to it. It was Danity Bueron, one of his roommate's boyfriend. Theo was sometimes jealous of Espy, because Danity was rather handsome and cool, even though he barely spoke. Theo backed up some and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head as well.

"Oh, hey Danity, sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention" Theo said, sounding rather nervous. Danity just stared at Theo with one eye, his other eye was hidden behind silver hair. He always had the same expressionless look on his face, unless Espy was with him or he was angry. He sighed some and asked: "Is Espy up?"

"Well, he was just beginning to wake up when I left, so I think he's fully awake by now."  
"ok." And with that Danity just walked past the nervous fox and disappeared into the mist. Theo shivered slightly, just watching Danity disappear like that sent chills down his spine. He shook the feeling off as he walked through the city. The city seemed so empty, there was the rare person walking past Theo, or driving down the street, but other than that Theo was the only one outside. It was always like this after a rainstorm. The brown haired fox slowly made his way towards Alex's house. He stood in front of the giant iron gates and stared at the house they were guarding. He knew that the house and garden may look welcoming or nice, but he knew that the owner of the house was not. Theo stood there for a few more minutes, one hand holding on one of the iron bars.  
"I guess I better go in before Alex gets mad at me again." Theo mumbled as he pushed the gate open and walked in. The gate closed behind him, making his tail puff out. He slowly inched his way to the door. Theo raised an arm and knocked on the door; he was shaking from head to toe. He knew he was late, and he wasn't prepared for what might happen. Theo took a step back when he heard approaching steps. His ears lowered and his tail went in between his legs. The door opened and there stood a rather angry Alex, he was in his wolf form this time which made Theo really uneasy.

"H-hi Alex. Sorry I'm l-late, but I-I had t-t-to tel-"before Theo could finish his stuttering Alex leaned down and captured the small fax into a kiss. Theo froze from shock; he was expecting to get yelled at or smacked. When Alex released Theo all he did was chuckle softly, threw Theo over his shoulder, and walked in his house; even though Theo was squirming and protesting it.

xXxXxXx

Meanwhile, Danity finally got to his destination and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. He frowned slightly when the person who answered wasn't Espy, it was Taze, the house's new occupant. Danity just stared at the little purpled hair wolf and he stared back. All the while Danity was thinking _"He is a rather cute little guy, for a wolf. Ardhen made a good choice choosing him as his mate instead of that pink haired kitten who had a psycho twin and older brother."_ After a moment Danity shifted his weight and crossed his arms. "Espy…"  
Taze pouted some when he didn't get a 'hi' only just 'espy'. He moved out of the way to let Danity in. "Espy is in the kitchen" Taze walked back to the living room, muttering 'jackass' under his breath. He got to the couch and smiled sweetly at his fire fox. He laid down on the couch and snuggled back in Ardhen's arms.

Danity watched Taze settle in Ardhen's arms. He was somewhat happy that Ardhen finally decided to listen to him and find someone. He really disliked seeing Ardhen alone. He shook his head some and walked into the kitchen to see his little ferret making breakfast. Danity quietly walked up behind him, wrapped his arms around Espy's waist, and kissed one of Espy's little ears.

Espy jumped but his little fright quickly turned into excitement. He turned around in Danity's arms and hugged him. "Yay~! You came for breakfast! I was beginning to worry that you forgot." He got on his tippy toes and gave Danity a small kiss.

"I'd never forget something if it has something to do with you. You should know that, especially when I freaking left a fight with Alex to just take you to the library so you can get a book you needed for school last week." Danity said with a smile; remembering how shocked Espy looked when he saw him with his clothes ripped and a lot of wounds. Espy giggled some and nodded in agreement. He was about to turn around to finish cooking the food, but Danity caught him in time and gave him a kiss. He made sure that this one was longer and deeper. He pushed Espy up against the counter, causing Espy to let out a small startled squeak. Danity released Espy's lips for a minute to give him some air. He smirked slightly at seeing Espy's face flushed and he was already panting.

"Espy, you have no idea how adorable you look right now," muttered Danity as he pulled Espy's head back and began marking his neck.

"D-Danity, t-t-the food, it'll burn" Espy gripped onto Danity's jacket as though it was a life line. Danity smirked some, reached over to the stove and turned the burners on the lowest setting. "there, now it won't" He let go of espy's waist to grab his legs, and wrapped them around his waist. Danity grinded against Espy, causing espy to groan softly.  
"Danity…. Someone will hear us" Espy said as he hid his face in Danity's jacket.

"You know how to be quiet; I taught you how to, remember."  
Espy nodded and kept hiding his face in Danity's chest. He began rubbing up against Danity, enjoying the soft groans coming from him. He leaned up and caught Danity in a kiss; shocking Danity some. Espy never did stuff like that; he liked it. He deepened the kiss and ran his hands up the little ferret's shirt. Espy let out a few moans, and then leaned his head on Danity's shoulder. He gasped loudly and tugged at Danity's shirt. "D-D-DANITY!!"  
"What? Did I hurt you?"  
They both froze when they heard a sigh and a giggle. Danity looked over his shoulder to see Kyo, and one of the Cassidy Kitties, the green haired one to be more accurate; the one who he could never remember his name. Kyo walked in, still looking rather sleepy, and still had his bed head. Ryuu followed him like a puppy still.

"Espy, Danity, If ya'll are gonna do that get the hell out of the kitchen, people eat in here." Kyo growled as he began making some coffee. Danity rolled his eyes and let Espy go.  
"Oh, like you don't wanna have a go with that one all round this house; I can see it in your eyes. You and I both know for a fact that the 'special' time of the season is coming up soon." Danity grinned somewhat evilly. Kyo blinked in amazement, he never heard Danity talk so much. While Ryuu's face was scarlet red at the thought of what Danity said. Espy giggled softly and finished making the food, hoping that they would never talk about what him and Danity were doing in the kitchen ever again.  
Danity looked over at Espy, wrapped an arm around his waist, and whispered in his ear: "Don't think you're getting out of what we were doing. I need a shower and you are gonna join me"  
Espy's face went pure red and he looked like he heard the dirtiest thing ever. Ryuu giggled at Espy's look and wondered what Danity said to him.


End file.
